


Drawing Blood

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Holiday thinks about Rex before and during a simple checkup. Pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Blood

**Author's Note:**

> My first Genrex fic! I'd love feedback on if I'm keeping the characters IC, and how you liked it!

Rebecca Holiday likes kids.

She doesn’t have any of her own, or course- she’s only dated twice in her life, and neither lasted more than six months. Now as a Providence doctor, she’d never have time to properly raise any. But she loved babysitting as a teenager and teaching the kids about science through Bill Nye or the Magic School Bus.

Maybe that’s part of the reason she likes Rex so much. He’s a break from the routine, a little rustle in the ranks that always lights up her day. She doesn’t get how some of the Basic agents just see him as an EVO- he’s smart and capable and actually kind of funny if you listen to him.

She doesn’t like him romantically, even though he seems to like her. She’s 27, he’s 14. That would just be wrong. Still, he has a talent for being able to perk her up.

“So, doctor. What’s it today? Some time in the glowy box, watching me stretch, a ride around the zoo together?” Rex cracked his neck to the side, a grin on his face as he sat on the scan bed.

“Today I’m drawing blood.”

Rex may be a weapon in the eyes of everyone else, but she recognizes the moment of instinctual fear in his eyes before he shoves up a wall.

“Pshhh, that’s it?” He held out his arm, and she pushed up his jacket sleeve. “Just for experiments?”

“Yes. We’re testing to see if there’s any way we can use your blood as a cure-code, or if it requires your mind.” She set the needle on his skin. He clenches his other fist to not flinch.

He’s fourteen and has been training with an assassin for six months and is preparing to go fight dangerous monsters, but he’s still a kid that doesn’t like needles or really small rooms, and she feels a twinge of pity whenever there’s a flash of horror in his deep cedar eyes.

No matter what causes it.

“It’ll be over soon, Rex. Just try and relax.”

“I’m fine, doc. Never better. Needles are a breeze compared to the simulations Six puts me through.” Rex smiled, but his cheeks were strained just a little.

She recognized it. There was something bad about needles from his past. She wasn’t sure if he even remembered, but when he’d first shown up, he’d told her that sometimes things felt familiar, even if he didn’t know how. There was a certain look in his eyes when he was half-remembering something.

She couldn’t imagine having total amnesia. Not only losing her past, but having nothing but the knowledge that most people around her thought of her as less than human, nothing more than her physical being.

Rex was a strong kid.

She depressed the needle’s plunger and Rex’s blood slowly filled the vial, deep red mixed with dots of black and yellow. He was staring at it, as though looking would mean nothing bad could happen. Carefully, Holiday pulled the needle out, and set it down on the table before ruffling Rex’s hair.

“That’s all for today. You can go.”

“And do what?” He muttered under his breath.

“How about visiting the petting zoo? Mel’s been a bit quiet the last few days.”

“Yeah, when she’s not trying to kill people she’s pretty cool.” Rex said, standing up and stretching. “Wanna come with me?” He held out a hand, flashing a megawatt grin. Holiday shook her head with a small smile.

“Sorry, Rex, but I have work to do.”

Rex’s smile fell a little. “Well, when you’re done being boring, you know where to find me.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off.

Holiday watched him go, before tucking a tranq gun in her labcoat and following him out the door.

Work could wait.


End file.
